Tractors
The Tractors are cattle. Bio Cars The earliest domestication of the North American tractors can be traced back to the 1800s during the construction of the first transcontinental railroad. Railroaders quickly discovered the tractors' ability to create level grades across even the most demanding geography. Today the native plains tractor is regarded as one of the true pioneers of the West. Tractors are hard workers. They enjoy what they do, plowing through the fields on a nice warm day, and then falling asleep under the moonlight. But every so often they wake up to the sound of snorting and giggling trailing off into the distance, and they find themselves lying on their backs staring up at the stars. But they don't mind. It's actually kind of nice to get to sleep lying down for a change. They appear in Cars when Mater decides to take Lightning McQueen tractor tipping. They later appear in McQueen's dream of Frank winning the Piston Cup, when a stampede comes into Radiator Springs, and at the Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre. Cars: The Video Game In Cars: The Video Game, they only appear in Tractor Tipping. The goal is to tip all the tractors before time runs out, and try to avoid getting caught by Frank or the lamps. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, they appear in the game Tractor Roundup. The goal is to tip all the tractors or they will get loose and drive all over town. Mater and the Ghostlight In Mater and the Ghostlight, Mater zoomed past some tractors in Frank's field when he thought he was being chased by the Ghostlight. Mater's screaming causes them to tip. Cars: Mater-National Championship In Cars: Mater-National Championship, they appear in the Tractor Tipping minigame. The goal is to tip all the tractors before time runs out like in the original game, and try to avoid getting caught by Frank or the lamps. Cars: Race-O-Rama In Cars: Race-O-Rama, they appear in a minigame called Tractor Stampede. There are tractors stampeding all over Radiator Springs. The goal is to tip all 10 before time runs out, and there is no Frank to watch out for. Cars 2: The Video Game Tractors also appear in Cars 2: The Video Game along with Frank. You can earn the "Tractor Tipping" badge if you tip 3 tractors in any place you can find them. Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure Although they don't appear in Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, their mooing can be heard at one point in the first Cars level Fancy Drivin' when the player drives through a field with Mater and Sheriff. Cars Toons Unidentified Flying Mater The tractors appear in Unidentified Flying Mater, where Mater takes Mator tractor tipping. Mater tips a tractor with his horn, then Mator tips all of the other tractors in the field with a louder honk that created a crop circle design. The Radiator Springs 500½ In The Radiator Springs 500½, some tractors appear on a part of the racetrack where it splits into two canyons. Mater tells McQueen, Sandy Dunes, Shifty Sidewinder, Blue Grit and Idle Threat to go left there, but they instead went right after getting confused with Mater saying that going left is right when he meant that going left is correct. One of the tractors tip as the racers drive past them. Planes In DisneyToon Studios' Planes, some tractors appear on the fields during Dusty's training montage. When Ishani is later talking to Dusty in India, a tractor passes them. During their journey to the Taj Mahal, they fly over a few fields full of tractors. Planes: The Video Game The tractors appear in a field next to Propwash Junction's runway in Planes: The Video Game owned by a farmer named Pete. In the Blown out of Proportions level, Dusty has to rescue the tractors and take them back to their field with a magnet after they get scattered during a tornado storm. Disney Infinity Some tractors appear in a field next to Radiator Springs in the Cars Play Set in Disney Infinity. One of the tourists have a mission for the player to bring back three tractors to the barn after they got scared by an engine rev and ran away. One of the missions given by Finn McMissile is to tip a few of the tractors. Disney Parks The tractors appear in Radiator Springs Racers and Mater's Junkyard Jamboree in Cars Land. In Mater's Junkyard Jamboree, Baby Tractors are pulling carts that guests will ride in. When Mater sings, the tractors dance in figure 8's. In Radiator Springs Racers, Sheriff asks Mater to take the riders to the big race. Mater takes them tractor tipping, but then they wake up Frank and run away into Radiator Springs to get ready for the race. Livery A tractor's livery can be various different options. The most common being pink, although some can be a bit more of white color. Each one has a different pattern of brown spots. Model According to Car Finder, each tractor is a Holstein Heifer Chewall Diesel Powered. Occupation The tractors' jobs are to roam around open fields and provide milk to the townsfolk. A tractor's life does not have very much to it, other than eating and sleeping. Appearances Feature Films *Cars *Planes Short Films *Mater and the Ghostlight *Unidentified Flying Mater *The Radiator Springs 500½ Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *Cars: Mater-National Championship *Cars: Race-O-Rama *The World of Cars Online *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game *Cars 2: The Video Game (holograms) *Planes: The Video Game *Disney Infinity Advertisements *Mom on a Mission Attractions *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree (Baby Tractors) *Radiator Springs Racers Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *Mini Adventures *MEGA BLOKS *Disney Store Diecast Line Trivia *Tractors can be tipped when they hear horns honking or engines revving loudly. In Cars 2: The Video Game, they are, however, easily tipped when you hit them. In Disney Infinity, they can be tipped by both ways. In Planes, some get tipped when Dusty flies past them during his training montage. *Tractors make a cameo appearance in the background in the 2011 Target commercial. * In Toy Story 3, a toy version of a tractor drives behind Buzz Lightyear and Sparks in Sunnyside Daycare when they meet and shake hands. *Tractors are the Cars world equivalent of cattle. *One of the tractors is named Rusty, as Mater calls her at the scene when Lightning McQueen chases Doc Hudson. One of the tractors in Disney Interactive's Planes: The Video Game is called Betsy. *In Planes, the tractors are slightly modified. Examples are that they are a little small, the windows are a little big, and the mirrors are very tilted. *According to Ishani, tractors are considered sacred in India. Gallery RustyTractor.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h10m18s0.png|Tractors in Planes TractorsPlanes.png Tractor mater and the ghostlight.png Tractor pasture.png Tractors.png Tractors.jpg Tractorraceorama.jpg TractorCarsToonGame.png Tractor Cars Mater-National.png Tractor.jpg Frank at the Drive In.jpg Tractors_Cars2.jpg|A tractor in Cars 2: The Video Game. Holly5.jpg|A tractor seen in Disney Infinity Disney infinity ToyBox WorldCreation 3.jpeg Tractordiecast.jpg|Diecast Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Planes Characters Category:Tractors